Discovering a New Dimension
by XxKyoyaHibarixX
Summary: Already struggling with so much pain and fear Gray discovers a new part of his life. And that new part is bursting with an untold story, along with tears, heart ache, and passion. Warning Yaoi Romance, Emotional, Language. A new chapter will be out soon!


The cool wind blew outside, the clouds lazily drifted over as evening was setting upon the tall building that stood underneath. The Fairy Tail guild was lively as usual, the wizards and friends were enjoying each others company in their family like environment. Gray he was sitting aways from everyone with his back resting against the wall. He shut his blue eyes and began to think. He thought about the 'what if's', "_What if I hadn't come to Fairy tail? What if I didn't meet Natsu, Erza, or even Lucy? What if Ur didn't sacrifice herself? What if Deliora had killed me too?" _His eyes snapped open, he looked down at his trembling hands. A shiver ran up his spine, he held his head in his hands, "_What if Deliora killed me?"_. It seemed like everything around him went dark, the silence pierced his ears, then it felt like a blow to the head threw him back to reality. He jumped and looked around him, Natsu stood over him with a serious look on his face. "There is a big commotion outside. Sounds like someone got hurt, lets go." Natsu was rarely serious, it concerned Gray a little bit. "Don't order me around fire freak." Gray scoffed as he stood up, "Oh yeah stripper boy?" Gray looked down and his jaw hung open, as usual no clothes. "Why you little-". The two of them clenched their fists and were about to do the usual petty fight but Erza's voice distracted them. "Move out of the way! Hurry Move!" Erza was yelling for everyone to back away, she sounded way more solemn than normal. Elfman and Mirajane were walking very carefully, then Gray saw a third pair of feet, dragging between them. Gray couldn't see anything else, but on the floor he noticed a trail of dark red sticky blood. "Hey Erza, what's going on?" Erza was walking up to Gray and Natsu. Her brow was furrowed with a concerned look, "Well looks like someone stumbled to the entrance and fell unconscious. He looks pretty banged up." Gray knew there was something else she wasn't saying, "And?" Erza sighed and finally answered, "He seemed to have lost a lot of blood and from what I got from him, he has no magical powers. So he is just a regular person, with severe injuries." The three stood silent for a moment, and then Lucy came up, "Guys do you think we should go see if we can help? I mean maybe he can tell us what happened to him when he wakes up?". "That might not be such a good idea," Erza responded "But it might not hurt." She nodded ok to them and they all headed to the back room.

Mirajane was busy with potions, herbs, towels, and a hot tea kettle in her hand. The team entered the back room, Gray spoke up to Mira "Hey, we wanted to come see if the patient was awake?" She turned to them with a flustered look on her face and said, " No and I'm not sure when he'll wake up. He's in bad shape." Gray felt sorry for Mira, if something happens to the patient, she was sure to blame herself. "Well we are here to help so don't worry." She slowed down a little and smiled at them, "Thank you all, but that is ok. All I'm worried about is leaving him alone." Gray thought in his head, "_Well I'm staying here anyways, besides no one will bother me, it will give me some time to think." _Gray shrugged and took a couple steps forward, "Well I don't mind staying if thats ok with you Mira." In the back Lucy had a dumb look on her face she couldn't believe Gray would do something nice like that. Mira spun around so happily, "Really? That would be such a relief. But um, you might want to put on some clothes." Gray looked down, of course naked.

So it was settled Gray would stay with the patient until he woke up, Mira finished dressing the wounds and excused herself for the night, and thanking Gray as she left. Lucy, Erza, and Natsu decided that maybe they should head out for the night also, Erza spoke to Gray, "Gray if he wakes up, do not pressure him into answering you. But please see if you can find out something." He nodded and then his friends farewelled a good night and he was alone. The back room was small with a dimly lit light, in the middle of the room was the bed. Gray sat in a chair that was in the corner of the room, he sighed and pushed some dark hair out of his face. He looked over at the stranger who was laying on the bed, Gray noticed that he had black short hair that fell over his eyes. There was a small cut over his right eye, and a deep dark incision across his left cheek, Mira had done her best to stop the blood. "_He is probably the same age as me." _thought Gray, then something caught his eyes. From the boys palms up to his elbows was wrapped in white gauze, but creeping slowly through was dark crimson blood. Gray looked at the boy covered in wounds, then in the silence Gray let out a low laugh and said quietly to himself, " All you're wounds can be seen, but all mine are buried beneath." Gray clenched his teeth and a single tear slipped from his dark empty eyes, He stood up and walked over to the bedside. Gray gently touched the other boys hand and lifted it up, he looked at the tiny red cuts on his fingertips. He let his lips softly touch the slender fingers, and held the hand to his face. "I'm sorry." Gray let the hand fall back in place and he took a step back slowly, "_What am I sorry for? Am I sorry that I was being so selfish? Or that all I have done is cause pain?" _Gray drifted back into his seat and shut his eyes, he began to fall into a restless dream.

Gray woke up with a startle, he blinked his eyes and looked up. The boy was sitting up with his legs swung over the side of the bed, he looked up and saw Gray, he scowled and then put his hand over his eyes and groaned " Oh God...". Gray stood up and asked " What? You going to be sick or something?" The boy parted two fingered and looked through and said, "I will if I have to look at _that _anymore." Gray looked down, well it was the usual, he panicked a little but then was dressed again. The boy scoffed and mumbled, "This is a nightmare, I'm leaving." Gray started to stop him but then the black haired boy swayed a little and started falling, Gray leapt forward and caught the falling body. He started to turn him around to bring him to bed but the boy started to shove Gray away, " Don't touch me, let me go or I'll bite you to death." Gray held him tighter and said harshly, " Just shut up and get back to the bed, _please_?" He let himself go dead weight and fell against the wall, Gray took a step forward and started the say something but was cut short by a stinging sensation across his face. The boy had reached out and struck Gray, this was the boiling point for him now. Gray stood in a stance and used his ice magic and had made the boys torso bound in thick ice. He reached out and grabbed him and put him roughly back in the bed, the boys protests were growing louder until he was practically screaming. Impulsively Gray swiftly leaned forward and pressed his lips against the boys soft thin lips, the boys lips were so cold even to Gray, the room was spinning and the silence was for eternity. Gray slowly pulled back, he looked into the boys shining grey eyes, he sat like that for a moment. " Look, now will you please be quiet?" The boy slowly nodded not breaking the stare, Gray didn't know whether or not he was angry, disturbed, upset, or if he had pushed the boy over the edge. Gray broke the ice spell with a small bright light and a faint shatter, the two sat still. The small room was growing hot and the dim candle was fading faster, the two just looked at each other through deep awning eyes. Gray noticed his own heavy breathing, he quietly asked "What is your name?". "Hibari, Kyoya Hibari." Gray thought he was coming up with some answers now so he continued, "I'm Gray, I need to know what happened to you, or how you got here?" Hibari looked away with a glimpse of pain in his eyes, soft rain began to beat on the window, and said very slowly, "I do not know. It was just another nightmare, but something happened, something unexplainable. It was like, like I was falling through a different time and dimension. I was screaming as the pain was searing through my body, but no one could hear me. Then as the darkness swallowed me, I let myself go, it felt like I was being torn in two. I thought my existence was over, it sounded like everything around me was broken in half. And then I was just some pathetic bag of flesh rotting, barely alive and helpless." Gray sat quiet unmoving, and confused to what he had been told. Gray saw that the deep cut on Hibari's cheek was bleeding dark blood, he reached over to the stand next to the bed and picked up a clean rag. He softly held it on the cut, and then he saw a stream of tears mixing with the blood, and a hand brushed his face. He looked into Hibari's mournful eyes and watch the thin tears fall. "Please. Help me. Get me out of this nightmare." The plea of sorrow in his voice was frightening, Gray wrapped his hand around Hibari's shoulders and the other around his torso. He whispered in his ear quietly, " I won't let you go...Trust me." Gray slowly released him and brushed away the tears from Hibari's eyes. He held Hibari's head with both hands to his and let their foreheads rest together and said, " I swear I can save you from this nightmare." Gray let his lips tenderly kiss Hibari, the tears stopped flowing, and the candlelight flickered out. The silver moonlight shone down through the window streaking across the bed, Gray broke away and stoked the black hair out of Hibari's face. Gray embraced him again, holding his head and letting his fingers run through his black hair.

"I'm not going to leave. I promise."


End file.
